Inheritance continuation the mountains of fate
by dragonsaredope
Summary: Couldn't wait until the next book so i picked up where he left off. This is the story of what Eragon builds after he leaves.


Continuation to inheritance

When Eragon was able to regain himself from weeping over his loss, he looked up at the sky.

It was calm that day. Streaks of light assailed him through the few clouds in the atmosphere. Eragon could not take pleasure in the sight.

Letting out a shallow sight, he gazed upon the horizon. He saw nothing. Nothing but the constant warm and dry desert.

The river narrowed slightly, but stayed its course. The river kept winding through the desert with no sign of taking a major change in direction any time soon.

As they kept sailing down the river, Eragon wondered if he would ever see Arya again. She was everything to him. He felt a deep pain in his heart at the thought of her.

He loved her. She meant more to him than almost all else in the land, beside Saphira. Thinking of her made tears form in his eyes. He tried to shake it loose but it was too hard, it felt like a hand had plunged into his body and ripped his heart out.

Even as he talked with Saphira, he would let loose a torrent of sadness to fall upon her, but she was just as upset as him. When Firnen left she was alone, just like him. She could no longer play in the sky like she previously had.

_I know how upset you are Eragon. I am in a great deal of pain too. _Saphira said as she wrapped Eragon in her mind and they wept as one.

_It's hard to think of how long it will be before I see her again. _

_Perhaps you should write to her, let her know how you feel._

_Not yet. It will take some time before I can put into words how I feel._

Three days passed on the ship. Eragon sat there all the while gazing at the horizon.

He spoke with the other elves and with Saphira. The old dragons shared many of their memories with him. Gleadr went to great length to ease his pain, for he lost the worst thing possible... His rider and his body. This encouraged Eragon and he began to feel better.

The fourth day from leaving Alagaësia, Eragon went for a long ride on Saphira. While flying, he kept his gaze on the horizon, looking for any hint of mountains or sea.

As he and Saphira glided through the air, he saw the river widen. His heart jumped because for him, he knew that it must mean that, ever so slowly, they were nearing the sea.

Two days later, his prediction was right, somewhat. The river had gotten so wide, that 5 ships could have easily sailed side by side. By noon the ship entered an enormous desert lake. A giant pool of water with many rivers connecting to it made it look like an odd spider. The waves were rough as they were pushed by the desert winds, and they seemed to get larger in the center.

The elves brought the ship to shore before they entered the lake, for they had a decision to make.

There were 10 different rivers they could take. 3 were fairly large so they pondered those the most. One let south and most likely would carry them out to sea, the other kept them flowing the same direction, which would keep them in the desert, while the third angled to the north.

The horizon to the south stayed as flat as ever, whereas to the north it appeared to look more rugged, promising a mountain range perhaps. They did not want to sail in open sea if it could be avoided, and none of them wished to remain in the desert. All of them had horrible sunburns that hurt if they moved to quickly. It was an odd sight, 20 elves with pink skin and a Halfling who looked more like a lobster than anything else.

They made the final decision to head north, hoping for better temperatures and mountains. If they were wrong they could always come back. As soon as they had prepared the ship, a few elves began to sing. They sang a song of life, of that he was sure, but with spells weaved into the singing. He listened intently, wondering what they were doing. As they sang a tree began to grow. A tall palm tree was rapidly rising toward to sky. It's thick trunk leaning, no pointing, down the river they had just came from. When the palm tree was well over 30 feet tall, the elves stopped the singing and admired their work. It was thick and its roots went directly into the river. It was so hot it wouldn't be able to survive if not. An elf stepped forward, and in the ancient language, carved an arrow into the bark with letters under it saying "To Alagaësia, land of Dragons, Alfakyn, Humans, Dwarves, Urgals, Werecats and all other creatures of the land.

When Eragon raised an eyebrow, one shrugged and said it would be a good marker for anyone wanting to reach Alagaësia, but he knew it was built for them, if anyone decided to return.

With the tree to mark the path, they set off around the edge of the lake, careful to avoid the middle for it was dangerously rough.

As they began to entre the northern path Eragon spoke with great length to the old dragons. They spoke of the old city the riders built. They taught him about how to build with magic, and how best to build the nests for the eggs. This gave him a rough idea of how he would plan for his city, and Saphira received many lessons on how to build and care for a nest. It must be high in a cave and well protected from the elements.

They talked late into the night, and Eragon soon fell into his waking dreams in a chair on the ship deck. His dreams took turns from being about Arya and of his home.

The sunrise woke him, but he was not in a pleasant mood. Homesickness and loneliness clung to him. He sat up and to his surprise, the air was cooler than the harshness of the desert.

He began to see plants growing nearer to the river, bushes and grasses mostly with many small trees in between, a welcomed change from the constant cactuses that he kept seeing. As he extended his gaze, he noticed larger trees at the end of his field of view.

This exited him and he knew it would make the elves very pleased. Elves were not too happy to live in the extreme heat of the desert, so seeing a forest would make them joyful. Plus getting out of the heat of the sun would be good for his, already horribly burned skin.

As the day was ending they stopped on shore to have a quiet dinner.

It had been almost a week since he had left and Eragon was stricken with sadness. They had not found anywhere quite suited for their needs yet, and try as he might, his thoughts would return home, to Roran, Nausuada and Orik. He refused to think of Arya, for if he did, he would soon be daydreaming with tears filling his eyes.

He remained optimistic though, and soon enough, the campfire was made. He sat by the fire and stroked Saphiras chin. _You need not be so sad, for I think we may be seeing those two far quicker than you may think_.

_I just fear something may happen and we have to travel too far for them._

_Love has no boundaries little one. _And with that, she left him be.

The elves began to sing and dance around the campfire. It was a relaxing song with a slow rhythm, something Eragon found calming and before he knew it, he fell asleep against the warm stomach of Saphira. That night his dreams were more pleasant. He dreamed of Brom. How he had taught him in such a little time helped Eragon plan of how he too was going to teach his students. He awoke to find the elves already preparing for departure.

They stared out just as the first hint of light touched the sky.

Eragon sat at the bow, looking at the waves, thinking of what is to come.

He accepted his fate but it made him long for events to speed up. As he swept his gaze across the land, he noticed they were coming up on a more dense area of trees, no doubt a huge forest. The trees were more close together than the forest of Du Weldenvarden, but this forest contained only maple trees. A beautiful sight as it was all lush greens with thousands of leaves on the ground and on the branches. It was a young forest, and seemed full of animals. Birds chipped and he saw squirrels run around high above.

_I like this forest. It appears to have plenty of deer. _Observed Saphira from above him.

_I would not doubt it. There seems to be many animals I don't know of. _He showed her a mental image of what appeared to be a brown mouse or squirrel with wings that glided between trees.

_It's a shame they cannot see the world from higher up. _Saphira then mentioned how the forest showed no sign of stopping. Eragon snorted and turned to watching the waves again.

A full week after they had stopped, while Eragon was riding Saphira, the landscape began to change once again.

Instead of flat forests, they came to gaze upon plains after plains. Rolling around the river as they eventually grew into hills.

As this elevation changed Eragon got a new sense of hope, as did the elves. It had been a full two weeks since their departure of Alagaësia and they longed to find a place to stay.

At noon Eragon went for a ride on Saphira, this returned nothing but more rolling hills, hills that kept getting larger and larger.

5 days past and Eragon, once again, was riding Saphira. The air was still warm but had a much more pleasant feel, with a nice cool breeze on his skin. His sunburn was gone but it left him with a small tan.

This time however, he noticed something in the distance, it seemed very small but it cut the horizon like a knife barely piercing through flesh. This was unmistakably a mountain, maybe more. As the day grew on, the mountains got bigger and bigger.

They were massive. He could spot 5 peaks, with white snow on the very top.

2 days later they arrived at the foothills, which let the river into a large lake. As he looked up he saw that they were about as tall as the mountains back on Vroenguard. The lake they now glided into was water calm enough every ripple could be seen from miles away.

As they reached the far shore, Eragon had been able to grasp the full size of the mountains. They formed a sort of ring, but he could not see what was inside, for there was no valley in sight.

Whilst the elves removed all the items from the ship, Eragon, with the help of all the dragons, cast his mind out.

He felt all the plants. All the small insects, he could feel them fluttering about in the area. He could sense deer, and fox's and all other types of larger animals, but try as he might, he did not encounter any larger life forms, particularly humans or elves.

As he now knew the area held no enemies, they took off to look at what was on the other side. They needed to fly around, for the mountains were far too large to fly over.

They almost flew around half of it when a narrow valley threaded it's way through the two smallest of the mountains. Following the valley, they entered the ring like formation and Eragon's heart leapt.

_Saphira... _

_I know. _Her excitement could not be contained and he found himself grinning widely.

The first thing he noticed was a lake in the middle with a stream that lead out the valley they had just came.

Around the lake were lush green fields that rose slightly. Several miles from the coast, a forest of deep green pine trees spread all around. There was even a small beach around one edge. The lake was fed by several streams, pouring the water from the mountains into the lake.

_I did it_. He thought to himself. And he felt Saphira bursting with happiness.

Saphira continued to fly about the mountains, so overwhelmed with joy, that she swooped low and began to look for deer. There were, to Eragon's relief, plenty.

After scouring the land, he headed back to the ship. As he landed, Blödhgarm came running up with the other elves.

"How is it Shadeslayer?" Blödhgarm asked hopefully.

"It is everything I could have hoped for, I just hope the other dragons agree." Upon hearing that, the elves began to cheer, relieved that the journey was almost over.

Eragon sent a quick mental image to the old dragons, they all agreed that this place was perfect. It is a full 3 weeks journey from Alagaësia, it has an abundance of animals that will allow the dragons to eat with ease and the necessary space for the required buildings.

Eragon let out a long sigh. _These days will be different. _He thought to himself.

The following weeks were filled with a lot of drawing. Plans were drawn up quickly but there was so much to be built. He decided to make the houses around the side of the lake with the beach and have everything else spread out around it. The placement of the library and grand hall was the biggest challenge, so he had it build directly in between the lakeshore and the side of the forests. In that manner, should people chose to make houses next to the lake or forest, they would both be within walking distance.

His house he decided would be set right against the beach, so he could look out over the calm waves. The elves on the other hand, chose the edge of the forest.

Months past. During this time he witnessed the construction of the tree houses of the elves, he helped build the giant library through both magic and heavy lifting, to the completion of his own home.

Although Eragon's house was very large, the library dwarfed it by far. It was made of pure white stones, polished granite, and dark mahogany. The building resembled the previous library of the riders, but was much larger and built more finely for they spend many months on it. Smooth roads were built and at the moment, there were only two. One from the forest, the other from the beach.

During those months Eragon had felt it nessesary to communicate with his old friends. He sent letters in grass boats to Nasuada, Orik and Roran. He enchanted them so that once they got the reply letter, it would fly back to him. He spent many days wondering what to say to Arya. In the end he found it simpler just to say some of his feeling and try and talk mostly other topics. He found a quill and sat down,

Dear Arya,

The days have been long searching for a proper destination. It should bring you great joy to hear that we have found it. It is a beautiful valley surrounded by large mountains. Saphira has found a cave and already has a nest assembled. The houses are to be built along the forest or the large lake in the middle of the valley. Perhaps in years to come, you could visit. I can't expect this to be any time soon but just know that I miss your company and I hope to see you again soon.

Your friends, Eragon and Saphira.

After he sent that letter he held his boat in his hands. Whispering softly to it, it took off and sailed out his open window.

Weeks later a banquet was held outside the library the day the last book was put on a shelf and the final scroll slid into place. The elves all brought their own mirrors so that loved ones could join in. Eragon did likewise.

He had tree mirrors, one with Roran and Katrina placed beside him, one of Nasuada beside them and to his other side was Arya. She laughed and spoke with him as if the mirror weren't even there. They had talked frequently and always it was a great comfort to him.

"I received your letter and sent a reply, but I do not think it has arrived yet." She said when he asked of the letter. "I am sorry Eragon but I do not know when I can find the time to visit you. I can see it is beautiful there, I wish I could." As she spoke the last of the words her voice dropped, and she appeared saddened for a moment.

The night went on and eventually Arya raised her hands so she could speak. In seconds everyone grew silent and Arya spoke to all the elves.

"I, and every one of our race, are very proud of this magnificent city. Although it appears empty, in the centuries to come I know it will be filled with dragons and riders alike. One question remains, what is the name for this great city."

All eyes turned to Eragon. He had spoken with the elder dragons and even the elves on this. "We have decided to name the mountains Du Fells Wiol Wyrda or the mountains of fate. As for the city, it shall be renamed Doru Araeba. In this manner we can hold true many of the old traditions and begin anew."

Arya smiled "I agree, plus I very much like Du Fells Wiol Wyrda for it seems fate always wants to follow you."

The night continued on as it had, and for an hour, Eragon was happy. Talking and drinking with the elves and his old friends. He was glad Arya had liked his choice and he knew time would eventually allow her to visit. Late into the night Roran and Katrina said their goodbyes, next Nasuada and soon enough the elves began to retire. Arya and Eragon eventually found themselves alone in the courtyard.

"Eragon I hope this is temporary." She began softly, "I can't stand all these politics while you rebuild our order. The eggs are with the dwarves and urguls but none have hatched and I fear I may have to let humans and elves have a turn. When we have enough riders," she paused, "it could become time for me to step down."

Eragon found himself grinning, "well lets hope these eggs hatch soon. Arya I cant stand it either. Every mile we sailed away from each other was another mile I hated. You have no idea how many times I wished to run back to you. As I said before, I would build a castle for you, I have but begun my work."

His words made Arya smile slightly. "Don't go making statues of me or anything like that. I miss you Shadeslayer but it is late and I must get some sleep. Write back to me when you can."

"Goodbye…" Eragon whispered as she disappeared.

As Eragon rose, he heard Saphira let out a soft yawn. Without a word, Eragon slipped back to his house with Saphira walking alongside him.

As Eragon laid his head down a thought came to him. Saphira's own eggs had hatched and they had many more to send back. There would soon be enough riders. He slipped into his waking dreams with a small smile upon his face.

He awake to a warm morning, with a soft breeze running through his open windows and the large opening for Saphira. A soft smile crept back onto his face.

_These days will be different_. He thought, for he knew that he would be speaking to Arya once more, which always brought joy to his days.

He stood up and walked onto the large balcony. The sun was just rising over the mountains, bringing with it new hope and warmth, and it felt good as it fell on him.

_These days WILL be different. _He promised.


End file.
